


A Music Box of Memories

by MakoEyedLady



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoEyedLady/pseuds/MakoEyedLady
Summary: A series of episodic one shots in chronological order. Follows Akihiko's social link and eventual romance with Hamuko (Minako). Chapters will include expanded scenes from the game, as well as fluffy moments in their lives.





	1. Social Link Acquired

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I've fallen into P3P again. I've never written fanfics for the game before, but inspiration has been sparked in me.
> 
> Shoutout to Jez (noctilin) for all her amazing AkiHam and P3/P5 Family AU art.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable or any of its respected characters. I’ve been working on another post-game fic for a while, but this caught my fancy. I use actual dialogue from the game, as it does follow Aki’s social link. I’ll add my own non-game moments on Aki and Hamuko’s journey to romance. Because this ship is my life. 

  
  
  
  


          If Hamuko were being quite honest, she was surprised when Sanada-senpai offered to hang out with her. It wasn’t as if they had never talked, but it was mostly about Tartarus and Shadow-related things, and never just the two of them. The brunette wondered if she should take him up on his offer. It would do her some good to get to know him, right? He was part of their team, and she wanted to be the best leader that she could possibly be. It was the final period of the day and her eyes barely focused on the blackboard, or the notes she was supposed to be taking. He said he was free on Friday afternoons, and for some reason that was all she could think of. 

 

          Yukari tried to catch her eye unsuccessfully when she noticed that Hamuko wasn’t paying as close attention as she normally did. What on earth could be on their leader’s mind, Yukari mused. Oh well. She’d let Hamuko borrow her notes later if she needed them. She had to hold back a snicker when their teacher called on Junpei to answer a question regarding the lecture. His panicked expression was perfect as he hissed to Hamuko asking what the answer was. Yukari should have known that would happen, though she was surprised when their leader gave him the correct answer. Maybe she had been paying closer attention that Yukari had given her credit for. 

 

          The bell sounded and Yukari made her way to Hamuko’s desk as the other girl gathered her things into her bag. “Geez, you were kinda spacing out. Want to hang out and talk about it?” she offered as she was free from club activities this afternoon.

 

          “Actually… Sanada-senpai asked me if I wanted to hang out today.” Hamuko answered distractedly, “I hope you don’t mind if I take a raincheck..?”

 

          “Oh my God. Seriously?” Yukari whispered, eyes widening. “Just watch out for his fanclub. He may be oblivious to them, but they’re pretty territorial.”

 

          “Oh, I think I could take them.” Hamuko laughed, giving the other girl a sassy wink. 

 

          “Yeah, yeah.” Yukari rolled her eyes, “Just remember they’re just petty high school girls, not… you know.” 

 

          “No promises that I’ll hold back!” Hamuko called over her shoulder as she exited the classroom.

 

          The SEES leader traipsed down the stairwell, taking two steps at a time and dancing between other students traveling between the floors. She paused at the bottom of the stairs and attempted to reign in her budding excitement. The woman behind the school store waved to her, and Hamuko happily waved back before heading towards the club rooms. She rounded the corner to spot a group of girls harassing her senpai, who looked uncomfortable to say the least. Hamuko hesitated for a moment, only until Akihiko’s eyes locked with hers and she knew what she had to do. She forced her way in between two fangirls without so much as an excuse me and smiled winningly at her upperclassman.

 

          “Sorry for being late, senpai. You ready to head out?” Hamuko rocked from heel to toe, her eyes glinted as they did when they encountered a shadow. She was ready for a fight if it came to that.

 

          “How rude!” One of the girls shouted at her, “We were here first!”

 

          “Yeah, who do you think you are anyway?” Another questioned in a haughty tone. 

 

          “Oh, me?” Hamuko spun on her heel to face the girls, her voice sickeningly sweet with an underlying predatory vibe. “I’m the girl who senpai made plans with earlier. Got a problem?”

 

          Before one of the girls could reply, Akihiko gently grabbed Hamuko’s arm and moved them away from the crowd. They briefly stopped at the shoe lockers and headed outside. When they made it to the school gate Akihiko rounded on the younger girl. She looked sheepish, but there was a hint of mischief sparkling in her eyes. 

 

          “You looked like you were about to start a fight.” He stated, an eyebrow quirked questioningly. 

 

          “I wouldn’t have done anything,” She shrugged. “As long as they didn’t.”

 

          Akihiko couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. She certainly wasn’t reckless, but she wouldn’t back down from a fight if one was started. He liked that quality in her, especially as their leader. It was one of the reasons he wouldn’t make a good leader, he was far too headstrong for that. 

 

          “So , ah…” He fumbled for words a moment, before he seemed to settle on what he wanted to say. “Do you want to get something to eat?”

 

          “Sure!” Hamuko answered excitedly, “Lead the way, senpai!”

 

          Akihiko grinned at her enthusiasm, another trait she had in spades. He wasn’t sure if ramen was something she liked, but it was his favorite thing to eat, so it was an easy decision for him to make as to where they were going to eat. They hopped the rail to Iwatodai station and headed towards the strip mall. Hamuko’s eyes lit up as they neared Hagakure Ramen, she’d been meaning to try it but hadn’t yet gotten around to it. A bell sounded as Akihiko opened the door, holding it open for her as she entered. The man in the kitchen called out a greeting to Akihiko, calling him by name. Hamuko bit her lip to hold in the giggle that threatened to escape. It seemed that her senpai was a frequent customer. The teens settled themselves into the barstools at the counter, and Akihiko turned to her.

 

          “You’re okay with the special, right?” He inquired with a tilt of his head. She nodded in agreement, sure that whatever he chose would be fine. Akihiko took her acquiescence and called to the cook, “Two extra-large specials, please.” 

 

          Hamuko sputtered. Had he actually said what she thought he did? “Extra-large?!”

 

          “I don’t think you’ll have a problem with that much ramen.” The third year student laughed before his tone turned serious. “Physical strength is everything. Your skills are truly remarkable… But they won’t be of any use if you get exhausted easily.”

 

          Hamuko was touched by his words. In his own way, he was looking out for her and that was something that she took to heart. The brunette made up her mind, she was going to eat that extra-large ramen bowl. Hamuko nodded to herself, though she blanched slightly when the ramen was placed in front of her. The amount of food was staggering. She saw Akihiko watch her from the corner of her eye expectantly. She picked her chopsticks up and dug in. Her senpai slurped the noodles contentedly beside her, not slowing down in the slightest. How he managed to eat so much was quite beyond Hamuko, who was struggling to polish hers off. Akihiko chatted up the cook quietly as she swallowed the last of the browl. She placed the chopsticks on the rim of the bowl and pushed it away from her.

 

          “Phew.” Hamuko breathed softly.

 

          “Amazing! You completely polished it off.” Akihiko grinned happily as she turned to look at him, “Hey, are you up for going to another restaurant?”

 

          “I can’t eat another biiiiite.” Hamuko whined.

 

          “You’re giving up already? Well, it wouldn’t be good for you to get a stomachache. Let’s not do this today, then.” He chuckled, “You must have a really small stomach. If you don’t eat right, you’ll never grow stronger.”   
  


          Hamuko puffed her cheeks in annoyance at his comment. His comment made it seem as if she were a child. 

 

          “Why are you glaring at me like that?” Akihiko’s voice held a hint of amusement, and she was certain that she had never see her senpai so at ease before. “I’m not Junpei. I won’t go easy on you just because you’re a girl.”

 

          Somehow, it was comforting to her to know he wasn’t going to treat her any differently just because of her gender. She felt at a disadvantage when dealing with Junpei because of that very fact. Junpei had this notion that she needed to be protected, as if she were fragile just because she was female. Hamuko would show him, some day, that she could take care of herself. She was pulled from her musings as the young man began to speak again. 

 

          “Mitsuru was the one who recommended you to be our leader, but I thought you’d be the best in that position, too. So… Do your best and do a good job, okay? Our lives are on the line too, after all.” He ran a hand through his short gray hair, “And, of course, we’ll do our best to back you up as well. You’re not the only one who’d going to be trying hard out there.

 

          Hamuko never imagined this was how the day would go when her senpai asked to hang out with her. Suddenly she found as if she understood him a little more, that this bonding experience was the start of a great friendship and would lead to the creation of good memories. She smiled brightly at him, her groaning stomach momentarily forgotten in light of the recent revelation.

 

          “Well, since we’re done eating I guess we should go back.” He stood from his seat, stretching his arms above his head and placed enough yen on the counter to cover both of their meals. “Let’s get a quick jog in to help settle our stomachs.”

 

          “Wh-what?!” Hamuko shouted as she ran out after him. 

 

          True to his words, Akihiko set a brisk pace on their way back to the dorm. Each time Hamuko lagged behind, he would cheer her on which spurred her to catch up. This happened repeatedly on the journey back. By the time they reached the dorms, Hamuko could feel sweat droplets running down her neck. He held the door for her and she trudged up the steps and into the lobby. Akihiko nodded to Yukari before he bound up the stairs on his way to the boys’ floor. Hamuko collapsed on the couch, a moan escaping her lips. 

 

          “What on earth happened?” Yukari asked from where she sat on the couch opposite the one Hamuko had fallen on.

 

          “We went to Hagakure, where he ordered me an extra-large ramen bowl.” Hamuko’s voice was muffled by the cushion, not bothering to turn her head towards the other girl. “Then after I barely managed to eat all of that, he made me job all the way back to the dorm. I’m gonna die, Yukari. No joke.”

 

          Yukari laughed at her friend’s dramatics, “I think you’ll live. But seriously, he took you out to eat?”

 

          Hamuko finally turned her face to the room’s other occupant, “Yep. Not going to lie, it was super delicious. I’ve been wanting to eat there for a while now.”

 

          “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Yukari’s eyes sparkled in girlish excitement, “What was he like?”

 

          “Oh God, no.” the SEES leader groaned, “It was all friendly. He wanted to get to know me better as a teammate, so don’t read into it. Although…”

 

          “Although what?” The resident archer asked expectantly, “Tell me.”

 

          “He paid for our meal.” Hamuko supplied, “And he kept holding doors open for me. He was really encouraging on our jog, too.”

 

          Yukari squealed.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

           Hamuko glared at her ceiling in frustration. It was a Sunday morning, a day that she could afford to sleep in just a little bit, and yet here she was wide awake before anyone else in the dorm. A glance at her alarm clock showed the red numbers glowing 04:37am back at her. She estimated that she’d been awake for half an hour already, after awakening to a cold sweat and pounding heart. A nightmare was likely the culprit, but she couldn’t remember what had caused her to wake. Knowing at this point that sleep was a distant memory, the brunette threw back her comforter and climbed out of bed. She fumbled around momentarily until she found her slippers and made her way to the sink. 

 

           Staring at herself in the mirror, the SEES leader decided that a good scrubbing would do her face some good. She dried off the excess water and reached for her toothbrush. No sense in laying in bed any longer, glaring at her ceiling as if it was the reason for her early morning. Plus she could work on some homework in the quiet hours before the rest of the dorm’s occupants were awake. She tried to keep the noise she was making to a minimal, not wishing to wake up the other girls on the floor, but the splatter of rinse water in the ceramic sink seemed to echo loudly to her ears. As Hamuko stepped toward her dresser, a knock sounded on her door and she groaned. Of course she had woken up either Mitsuru or Yukari. She opened her door, still in her pajamas, an apology on her lips that quickly stuttered out in an undignified squeak. There in her doorway stood none other than Akihiko, dressed in a gray t-shirt and black shorts. 

 

          “Do you want to go for a jog with me?” He asked quietly, purposely looking away from her pajama-clad form, “I-I heard your water running, and I thought you were awake already…”

 

          “I couldn’t sleep.” Hamuko explained softly, “I think a jog would do me some good. Might help me shake off whatever woke me up. I’ll meet you in the lobby after changing.”

 

          Akihiko nodded and hurriedly excused himself, leaving the girl slightly bewildered by what had just happened. Hamuko shut her door as quietly as she could and padded her way once more toward her dresser. Rummaging through the drawers for appropriate clothing to go jogging in. She squinted in the dim light at the clothing in her hands. Did the peach top look better with cream colored shorts, or black? She wondered before rolling her eyes. Who was going to see her anyway, at this time of the day? A traitorous part of her subconcious reminded her that Akihiko-senpai would see her.

 

          “Shut up, brain.” She grumbled, quickly changing into the top and cream colored shorts. Hamuko threw her hair into a bun, grabbed her running shoes, then proceeded down the stairs as daintily as she could. Her upperclassman was busy stretching by the front door when she reached the lobby. He waved to the girl when he noticed her.

 

          “Don’t forget to stretch your muscles before we head out.” He mentioned, “That way you won’t be as sore as you were the last time.”

 

          “Oh, you mean when you gave me about thirty seconds warning before we eft eh ramen shop, senpai?” The brunette joked as she placed her foot on the back of the couch and leaned forward to stretch. 

 

          Akihiko straightened, a startled look flashing in his gray eyes. He ran his hand through his hair sheepishly, “Guess that one was my fault, huh?” His dusky voice was apologetic to her ears.

 

          “I’m teasing.” Hamuko’s tone held hints of laughter, as she switched legs to stretch the left. “Honestly, I think it was the extra-large helping of ramen that did me in more than achy muscles. I know I can eat more than other girls, but that was a lot of food even for me.”

 

          The boxer scoffed, “We’ve got to work on that appetite of yours. Food equals energy.”

 

          “Too much food equals stomach ache.” Hamuko countered as she finished stretching, sitting on the arm of the couch to lace up her running shoes. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

          The two highschool students started off at an easy pace, which Hamuko as convinced to be Akihiko’s way of apologizing. It was a beautiful morning, she could easily admit. The sun just begun to peer over the horizon, coloring the sky in soft pinks and pale oranges. There was a gentle breeze the brushed her hair back as their pace quickened. The few people they saw obviously recognized Akihiko, as they called out greetings to him as they jogged past. She admired how personable he was, even if he seemed to be completely oblivious when someone of the opposite sex showed blatant interest in him. 

 

          When their speed had increased yet again, and Hamuko had to work hard just to keep up. She was starting to lag behind again, though this time there was a lack of encouraging words from Akihiko. Hamuko glanced over at her companion just in time to catch a brief pained expression dance across his face before it disappeared. Was it just her imagination, she mused, or had he really winced? Then she saw it again, and she realized that he was pushing himself. He’d been cleared by the doctor, she knew, but he should still be taking things at a slower course for his recovery process. 

 

          “Senpai, could we take a break? I’m getting a bit winded.” Hamuko suggested, hoping he wouldn’t realize she was doing it more for his health than her own. 

 

          Akihiko’s strides immediately slowed to a walk, his faced etched with concern as he looked for a place to rest. His gaze landed on a bench not far from where they were and he ushered her over. Hamuko answered his questions about her health truthfully, passing off being ‘winded’ as fatigue from lack of sleep to deflect from the real reason she had asked to stop. When Akihiko was satisfied, they sat in comfortable silence as the world around them came alive with more and more activity. A few cars drove by, an elderly couple walked down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street from where they sat. A dog barked in the distance. It was an altogether a picturesque scene, one in which they could temporarily forget that they were in a struggle to save humanity from Shadows. 

 

          The breeze picked up again, cooling the sheen of sweat both of them had developed. Hamuko brushed back the bangs from where they were sticking to her forehead, feeling far more content than she had upon waking. Hamuko had forgotten what it was like to be a normal teenager in such a short amount of time that it made this stolen moment all the more precious to her. Akihiko had been fighting longer than she had, Hamuko knew, and she could only hope that he was allowing himself to relax as well. He certainly looked relaxed as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

 

          “I wanted to thank you, Akihiko-senpai.” Hamuko said, the dulcet intonation of her voice breaking the silence. 

 

          “No need to thank me. I actually wish that you had mentioned you needed a rest sooner. Wouldn’t want to overwork our leader.” He joked in reply as he turned his upper body to face her. “I’d never hear the end of it from Mitsuru.”

 

          “That’s not exactly what I meant, but thank you for that too.” She remarked, “I feel a lot better now than I did this morning. I can’t even remember what it was in that dream that terrified me so much, but I couldn’t get back to sleep. I think part of me was afraid of what might be there waiting for me if I did.”

 

          “I’ll let you in on a secret that I haven’t told many people.” Akihiko confessed, “When we first started hunting Shadows… I frequently had nightmares. Hell, I still get them. Just not as often. I promise that it gets easier, but don’t keep it bottled up. I know how dangerous it is to let things build up inside. We’ve all been where you are now, and talking helps. You don’t have to try to be strong for everyone else’s sake, you can let us share the burden.”

 

          “Only if you promise to let us share yours too, senpai.” Hamuko bargained, “I’m always here to lend a friendly ear. Or just go on a jog so that we both feel better.”

 

          “Deal. I sort of like having a jogging partner, actually.” He stood, offering a hand to help her up from the bench. “Want to grab something from the convenience store on our way back to the dorm? We can just walk back, no jogging this time.”

 

          “I left the dorm without grabbing anything, so I’ll just grab something to eat when we get back.” 

 

          “Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.”

 

          “You paid for our meal last time, senpai.”

 

          “Then you can pay next time we go to Hagakure, all right?”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

          By the time they had reached the dorm it seemed that everyone else, with the exception of Junpei, was awake. Mitsuru let out a small ‘oh’ as they entered, while Yukari openly gaped at the two of them. Hamuko could tell that the other junior was dying to say something, so she left Akihiko to speak with Mitsuru and joined Yukari.

 

          “I was kinda wondering where you were. I knocked on your door this morning to ask if you had showered yet. When you didn’t answer, I peaked inside and you weren’t there.” Yukari whispered, “What’s up with you and senpai?”

 

          Hamuko rolled her eyes, knowing where Yukari’s line of thinking was heading. “I couldn’t sleep. He heard me shuffling around like an idiot in my room and asked if I wanted to go jogging with him.”

 

          “Are you okay?” Yukari asked, the conspirital tone leaving her voice to be replaced by genuine concern, “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

 

          “Nightmares.” The brunette replied, “I’m okay now.”

 

          “I’ve been there, believe me. You can always come to me, okay?” 

 

          “I will. Akihiko-senpai and I had a talk about not keeping stuff bottled up.”

 

          “Which brings me back to my earlier question…”

 

          “Yukariiiii.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
